An Unlikely Saviour
by PotionsMastersLover
Summary: Hermione has been captured by two unfriendly Death Eaters. What terrors lie ahead for our heroine? Will anybody come to her rescue?
1. Hermione

*All rights of the characters go to J.K Rowling. *

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she screamed, but the two death eaters who had her in their grasped showed no mercy. Tightening their grip they continued to pull her further down the dimly lit corridor. A large metal door slowly came into view. The death eater she knew by the name of Darkmore pushed her up against the cold stone wall. She could feel his warm breath upon her neck.

"Such a beautiful girl" he whispered into her ear.

One hand began to slowly caress her hair, his other carefully moving down her body. Squirming under his weight she was powerless.

"Oh am I making you uncomfortable?" he whispered once more but this time the poison was all to clear in his voice. His hand continued to slide its way around her slim figure.

"Darkmore! what do you think your playing at?!" shouted the second death eater who Hermione had nearly forgotten was with them.

Darkmore's hand stopped sharply on the top of the waste line of her trousers.

"You're lucky this time mudblood" he spat viciously.

Darkmore shoved her on to the floor with such force that Hermione's cheek caught the uneven edge of the wall. Blood began to drip down her face. Trying to make herself feel invisible Hermione pulled her legs close to her chest and tucked her head into her knee's.

"Darkmore you know what'll happen if the Dark Lord or any of his inner circle catch you leave the girl for now" continued the second death eater.

"Yes Darkmore do you recall the Dark Lords orders?" spoke an all to familiar voice.

The sudden silence that had fallen over the two death eaters meant only one person could have joined them. Hermione had known that deep rich voice to have frightened many over the years but hearing his voice alone was by no means enough proof it was him. Slowly lifting her head from her knee's she turned it to the direction she had heard him speak. There he was standing so confidently before them, but it was clear he had not noticed who she was as he continued his rant.

"Darkmore I asked you a question?"

"um.. um the Dark Lord..." began Darkmore to only be cut off almost instantly.

"I don't remember the Dark Lord stammering when instructing you, now begin once more". The authority in his voice was prominent.

"The D-dark Lord told us not to fraternize with the prisoners until they had been properly interrogated"

Hermione watched as he rolled his eyes, it was clear he was getting impatient.

"I believe his exact words were to deliver any prisoner to the interrogation room untouched until either himself or any of his inner circle instructed you otherwise. Now are we clear Darkmore?"

Staring at Darkmore she saw nothing more than a scared school boy, Hermione couldn't recall exactly how many times she had seen this scene before.

"Yes" he said timidly.

"Now place the prisoner in the integration room and move on!" he instructed sternly

Darkmore grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her forcefully up. Looking over her shoulder she looked deep into his black eyes and for a split seconded Severus Snape's mask dropped.

* * *

* I thought I would try a different approach to the possible romance of HG and SS.. so please let me know what you think and more will be on it's way :)*


	2. Snape

*UPDATED/EDITED* *All Character rights go to J.K Rowling* *Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with uni work* *I thought i'd so alternate chapters so you can get the view of Snape and Hermione*

* * *

Swiftly looking away from the broken girl on the floor Snape regained his composure.

"S-sir is everything okay?" Darkmore queried.

Glaring at Darkmore he saw he was gripping the girl by her collar, she was now looking back at the floor.

"I specifically remember telling you to place the prisoner in the interrogation room, so why haven't you?!" Snape shouted at the defenceless death eater.

Darkmore pulled her into the dark cold room. Snape brought his hands up to his temples and rubbed them.

"I-is there anything else you require s-sir?" Darkmore asked nervously appearing in the door way.

Snape didn't respond he simply glared at Darkmore, who scuttled of down the corridor with his head hung in shame. Snape looked up at the large metal door that separated him from her. At first he contemplated walking in and confronting her, wanting to know how she could have been stupid, but he soon thought better of it turning to leave.

"You look troubled my friend" called a voice behind him. Snape stopped in his tracks.

"Certainly not" he snapped not turning around to face him.

He heard Yaxley laugh and this angered him more, trying to contain his anger he continued to walk down the corridor.

"Oh Severus really going off in a sulk are we"

Snape turned and marched directly up to Yaxley, his hand tightly gripped around his wand that was concealed beneath his sleeve. You see Snape knew better than to threaten Yaxley, he was after all the Dark Lords lap dog.

"Temper temper Severus" Yaxley smirked.

"If you are quite done Yaxley I have better things to be doing"

"Actually my friend I am not, I need you help interrogating our newest prisoner, I hear she could be very important with the destruction of Potter"

"And why do you need my help you normally interrogate alone?!" the anger was still clear in Snape's voice.

"I do, but the Dark Lord has insisted that because of who she is there needs to be two of us, he seems to think it will frighten her more"

Snape wanted nothing more than to walk in the opposite direction and pretend he hadn't seen her, but he had promised Dumbledore that he would look out for all of the golden trio, so reluctantly he agreed.

At first Snape did his best not to look in her direction, but after short while curiosity go the better of him. Strapped to a wooden chair in the middle of the large room was Granger. Snape could not believe it was the same girl he had known from Hogwarts, she had grown up so much in the past 6 months. Blood and dirt were smeared across her clothing, black circles engulfed her usually bright brown eyes, but before Snape could take anymore in he noticed Yaxley beginning to circle her chair. His heavy boots which hit the stone floor with such force echoed throughout out the large room. Snape slipped into the shadows of the room continuing to studying the scene before him.

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger?" began Yaxley.

The girl remained silent with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I repeat are you Hermione Jean Granger?"

Still she did not respond, her gaze fixed downwards. Snape watched as Yaxley rolled his eyes.

"I shall ask you one more time and if I do not get the required response you will suffer the consequences"

Yaxley turned to face the girl head on.

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger?"

But again she did not respond Snape couldn't believe how foolish she was being. Yaxley sighed and drew his wand from the pocket in his robes.

"Crucio!"

Her deafening scream shot straight through Snape's body, sending a shiver down his spine.

" I said are you Hermione Jean Granger!?" the anger was building in Yaxley.

Once more she only gave him silence. Sighing again Yaxley pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio!"

Convulsing in her chair she screamed even louder than the first time. Snape watched as this scene continued for the next couple of minutes until something inside of Snape snapped.

"Yaxley this clearly not getting you anywhere, you have always been muscle with no brains!"

Yaxley span round and shot Snape a sharp glance, his hand still tightly gripping his wand. Snape knew he had made a mistake.

"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea do you Severus?" he snapped.

Snape kept his calm and responded carefully and slowly.

"It is clear you are letting your anger cloud your judgement, would it not be more prudent to take a moment to clear your head"

Yaxley did not respond.

"I can watch the girl, maybe I can try a different method to get her to speak when you are gone" he continued.

"Oh I see where you are going with this Severus, you want to be alone with girl, well I must admit she is very pretty but surely you know the Dark Lords rules" he smirked as he spoke, the anger had resided.

"Do not be ridiculous Yaxley, I was simply suggesting that your approach was not working in the slightest and you are letting you hatred of mudbloods cloud your judgement!"

"Whatever you say Severus, well have it your way I will be back shortly"

Snape angered by what Yaxley had said watched as he left the two of them in the room, he closed the door behind him.

"how dare he insinuate such a thing, the bastard" he muttered under his breath

Snape drew his own wand and cast the imperturbable charm to make sure they would not be heard.

"What do you want from me" she questioned scaredly breaking the silence in the room.

Finishing charming the door he turned to face her.

"I do not want anything from you"

"Then why have you asked to be alone with me"

"To knock some sense into your minuscule brain"

"Of course you are" she looked back down at the floor. Snape felt angry that she wasn't listening, so marched over to her chair and pulled her head up so it was facing him.

"Don't you get it you silly girl his punishments will only get worse"

Hermione tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Let go of me!" she nearly shouted.

Snape released her at once.

"Just listen to me for once in your life Granger! You don't know what he is capable of. Just answer his questions"

"Why should I?"

Snape was frustrated, this girl was supposedly bright.

"Because you are no use to Potter dead!"

"Why do you care what happens to me or Harry?"

Before Snape had time to respond Yaxley swaggered into the room.

"Now are you ready to co-opporate?" he snarled.


	3. Hermione 1

*UPDATED/EDITED* Sorry I haven't updated in a while be really busy but here you go :)

* * *

Yaxley began to circle Hermione's chair, he studied her as he walked.

"I must say i'm impressed Severus, you didn't lay a finger on the girl, what great restraints you must have". A sleasey grin appeared on his face.

Snape grumbled from the shadows. Hermione could feel her heart rate increase, Snape's advice raced round her mind.

"Now let us start a fresh" Yaxley's voice was too calm.

Hermione looked over in Snape's direction, but couldn't get his eye contact.

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger"

She didn't respond immediately still pondering what Snape had said, she noticed Yaxley's wand hand twitch.

"yes" she whispered.

The grin reappeared on Yaxley's face.

"I'm sorry did you say something, speak up girl"

"Yes!" she said louder.

"At last we have got there, now that wasn't too hard was it"

Yaxley began to pace the room, clearly trying to word his next question.

"Now I understand you have been traveling with Potter for many months, is this correct?"

"Well done" she said sarcastically.

Yaxley scowled, clearly not impressed by her sudden surge of strength.

"And where is Potter now?"

"Well I wouldn't know, death eaters have been my only companions for the past two days"

She could see the anger boiling once more in Yaxley's face. Hermione glanced over to Snape, his face remained impassive but she could tell what he was thinking.

"No I do not know where Harry is as he never stays in the same place longer than a day, he could be anywhere by now"

"Oh is that so, and what about the Weasly boy?"

"He left us 3 months ago, I have no clue of his where abouts"

"So you are telling me Potter is alone"

Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Yes"

A smile formed across his face. Yaxley began to circle her chair once more but this time his hand slid across her shoulder as he walked behind her. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you aware of Potters plans to over throw the dark lord?"

Hermione could feel her heart rate increase once more as she began to feel weak again.

"N-no he never told us anything"

"Oh then why my dear did you travel with him blindly?"

Hermione could feel his hand stroking her hair.

"H-he is my friend...but i don't suppose you understand the word friend do you?"

She could now feel his breath on the side of her face.

"Trying to be clever are we"

Hermione didn't respond, she looked over to Snape pleadingly but he remained still.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you"

Hermione felt Yaxley's firm hand collide with her face, nearly knocking her chair to the ground.

"You don't think I have ways of collecting the information I need without you actually being concious, or even alive? I am a clever man you see Miss Granger I usually get what I want"

Hermione looked back up at her attacker. She had never felt so scared in her life.

"From that timid expression I assume that we have come to an understanding"

Yaxley's hand began to caress her face, slowly his fingers trailed over her mouth. Hermione let her mouth open slightly and not knowing what had come over her she bit him as hard as she could. Yaxley withdrew his hand and staggered backwards.

"YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!" he yelled.

Hermione looked once more over at Snape, praying he would help her.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD."

Yaxley withdrew his wand from his robes.

"AVADA..."


	4. Snape 1

*UPDATED/EDITED* *Sorry for the cheeky cliffhanger, but here is some more*

* * *

Snape watched as the scene began to play out in front of him, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Yaxley was seconds away from ending her life. He didn't know what influenced his next action but that wasn't something he needed to worry about for now.

" Stupify" he bellowed across the room.

Yaxley fell to the floor with a large thud, clearly caught off guard. Snape caught a glimpse of Hermione's face, she looked white from shock and terror.

"Expelliamus"

Yaxley's wand flow across the room, he was now defenceless. Snape knew he had to play things carefully, he could not let all his years of work be wasted with one foolish move.

"Snape what are you playing at?!" shouted a confused Yaxley still lead on the ground.

"Stopping you from doing something utterly idiotic"

"You saw what she did to me you should of let me kill her"

Snape shivered at hearing the word mudblood. Ever since he had lost Lily Potter to the word all those years ago he had refused to use it since.

"You utter fool Yaxley, you are too hot headed can you think of what the Dark Lord would have done if you had killed her!"

"He would of understood! and anyway he could of collected the information from her even though she was dead, you know how powerful he is!"

"Did you not even consider that Potter would want to come looking for her?!, What use is she to us if she is dead?!

"But she gave the impression she had not seen Potter for months, why would he care about her where abouts"

"Yaxley do you not use that small brain of yours, just because she was captured did not mean Potter was not near by when it happened. I am confident that he know's exactly what is going on and will come looking for his companion"

Yaxley still lay before Snape's feet, it seemed both of them had forgotten Hermione was tied to the chair next to them.

"Very well Severus, I see your point but I believe we should take this to the Dark Lord. He can have the final say"

Snape knew by going to the Dark Lord this would not end well for him or the girl, after all he had cast a spell against his own, and at that someone who was supposedly superior to him. That wasn't something that would be taken lightly by the Dark Lord.

"As you wish, you can be the one to tell him of your stupidity, I shall escort the prisoner to a cell"

"Fine" Yaxley responded shortly.

Snape watched as Yaxley picked up is wand and headed towards the door. This was his only chance, he raised his wand once more.

"Obliviate" he almost whispered.

Yaxley turned around to face him, you could almost see the life leave his yellow eye's, he then fell to the floor. Snape turned to Hermione and began to unfasten her chains.

"We don't have long, now I'm going to tell you exactly what you must do, follow it to the letter and you will be safe"

Hermione still looked dazed from the shock. Snape shook her.

"For goodness sake girl this is going to be dangerous, snap out of it"

"Why are you helping me?" she finally said.

Snape was undoing the last chain, her question went through him. Even though he had agreed to protect the golden trio, in truth he did not know why he was jeopardising his cover to save her, after all if the Dark Lord knew who he really was the whole plan could be blown up.

"That is irrelevant, now I need you to listen carefully"

Snape looked directly into her brown eye's, he could see the fear.

"I am going to transform Yaxley into you, I have some polyjuice potion in my quarters. Whilst I am attending to that you need to head left down the corridor and continue until you come across three suits of armour, behind the armour is passage way you will need to tap your wand on the black brick four times. The passage way will lead you outside the gates of Malfoy Mannor, into the surrounding marsh. Do not leave the passage way until I have arrived, you can't possibly escape without my assistance. Now are we clear"

Snape watched as Hermione was processing the information.

"Are we clear"

"Y-yes suit of armour, brick wall, tap four times, don't leave the passage way, but there is one problem Professor?"

"What" he snapped without meaning to.

"They took my wand"

Snape sighed and reached into his robes. He held out his own wand.

"Take mine"


	5. Hermione 2

*Sorry the update has taken me so long, but I have been inundated with assignments recently!, anyway hope you enjoy*

* * *

Reaching out she took Snape's wand from his hand, there fingers brushed. Snape straightened up and began to walk towards the door. Still shaken with shock it took Hermione a moment to get herself up from the chair. Gripping Snape's wand tightly in her hand she followed him out of the interrogation room, but she stopped when she reached the door way, suddenly weary of his actions.

"Why are you helping me?". Her voice broke as she questioned him.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks but did not turn around, it was clear by his stance he was not amused by her question, but he couldn't really blame her for questioning his actions.

"You and your bloody questions Granger, it always did my head in as your Professor, can you not simply trust me for once"

" I'm sorry I annoyed you so much Professor but in this circumstance it is reasonable to inquire what your motives are, how else do you expect me to trust you?"

Turning around swiftly he marched towards her and grabbed her wrist. She was now inches from his face.

"You have an answer to everything don't you Granger"

"Ouch Professor your hurting" she whimpered.

Snape quickly released her wrist and took a few paces back.

"Look Granger I am doing this for reasons beyond your understanding, but come on your a supposed to be a clever why would I risk everything to save your life if not for the greater good"

"You sound like Dumbledore"

"Blasted man with his stupid sayings, Granger just do as I say"

"Not until you explain yourself, how can I trust you?!"

Hermione watched as Snape clenched his fists tight.

"You impossible girl!"

"How am I impossible, for all i know I could be walking into more danger!"

"For merlin's sake Granger if I promise to explain everything after we have left the mannor will you just do as I say?"

"Fine" she said in defeat.

"Now go left down the corridor and wait for me at the end of the passage way, understood"

"Yes"

"Finally" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione remained fixed in place.

"Well go then you stupid girl, before we are found out" he voice was impatient.

Hermione did as instructed and briskly walked down the dimly lit corridor. She was still confused by his actions, but before she could think it any longer she heard voices. Clutching Snape's wand close to her chest, she slipped behind a large statue of the Dark Lord. Trying to ease her breathing, Hermione knew she had to remain silent. The voices began to become clearer.

"Did ya -ear they has caught that Granger girl"

"Ye I -ear Yaxley's in-erviewing -er now"

"Reckon Potter will come looking for -er?"

"Yep"

"Oh forgot to tells you, did you -ear as well that Snape gave Darkmore a hell of a bollocking for trying it on with her, instead of putting -er straight in the room"

"you serious?"

"Ye, I saw -im sulking earlier, pathetic really"

"ye really pathetic"

The death eaters laughter echoed down the corridor. Confident they were well out of sight Hermione slowly emerged from behind the statue, looking up and down the corridor, satisfied it was clear she continued on her way. Hermione thought back to what the death eaters had said about Snape stopping Darkmore, she had almost forgotten all about it. Hermione began to question her quick judgement of Snape, perhaps there was some good left in him. Finally she arrived at the suit of armour Snape had described. Slowly she stepped behind it and pointed Snape's wand towards the wall. Tapping the brick four times, nothing seemed to happen, only a few feeble sparks emerged from the wand. Hermione realised her hand was shaking. Taking a deep breath she focused her mind. Tapping the bricks once more they began to slowly reveal a small passage way. She quickly climbed inside, the entrance sealed itself and Hermione was plunged into Darkness.

"Lumos" she whispered.


	6. Snape 2

*I'm trying my best at updating sooner so bare with me!* *hope you enjoy the next chapter...*

* * *

Lifting Yaxley off the ground, Snape realised he was a lot heavier that he had anticipated. Finally he got him to sit on the wooden chair, carefully he strapped his wrists and ankles to the chair. Snape delved into a deep pocket within his robes to retrieve a small silver bottle. Opening the lid he slowly dropped Granger's hair into the potion,seeing that her hair had been absorbed,he tilted Yaxley's head back and poured the potion cautiously into his mouth. It didn't take long for the potion to take affect.

Snape took a step back from the Granger replica that sat before him, putting his hand into his pocket once more he withdrew Grangers wand. Fortunately Darkmore was not the brightest bulb, so it wasn't too hard to track down it's location. Pointing her wand towards Yaxley it felt strange in his hand, it was too pure, it was clear she had never cast any truly dark magic with this wand. Refocusing his mind he muttered a spell under his breath, the death eaters dull uniform transformed into Grangers blood and dirt stain muggle clothes. Snape had to admit he was impressed with his handy work and let a smirk appear on his face, but his work was not quite finished. Once more he pointed Grangers wand towards Yaxley, he began to plant false memories of Grangers recent events into Yaxley's mind. Snape flinched when he reached her torture. Scanning the room before he left he noticed Yaxley's wand tucked away in the corner, quickly he picked up Yaxley's wand and tucked it into his robes. Satisfied that the room left no other evidence he left locking the door and proceeded down the corridor, blissfully unaware that some had been lurking in the shadows.

The corridor seemed longer than normal but finally he reached the suit of armour. Quickly he slipped behind and pulled out Grangers wand, tapping the brick the entrance revealed itself to him. The entrance was small and being over 6ft it was hard for him to climb into the passageway. Cursing under his breath he finally got into the passage way, the entrance soon closed after him.

"Lumos"

Snape began to proceed down the passage way with caution, it was too quiet.

"Granger?" he called.

Still he was faced with silence.

"Granger!" he practically shouted.

However yet again he got no response. Worry suddenly washed over Snape, he picked up his pace. Scanning the floor with her wand he finally noticed her body, unmoving on the floor, not too far from the exit. Rushing to her side he crouched down next to her.

"Granger?" he whispered with urgency.

Snape still got no response, he began to shake her gently.

"Granger wake up?"

She began to stir, relief washed over Snape. She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, he simply stared back. After what seemed like a while, she broke the connection.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have fell asleep, please forgive me"

"Stupid girl, what if you had been discovered, you were totally defenceless!"

However Snape wasn't really angry at her for falling asleep, he may be a hard faced git at times but he understood the hardship she had been through over the past 24 hours, but he was so used to putting across this harsh persona he did not know how to be compassionate. Snape looked back at the girl before him, her head was hung low.

"Seriously Granger I didn't think pouting was your thing"

"Give it a rest Snape"

Realising he was pushing her too far, he decided it was time for them to make a break for it.


	7. Hermione 3

*Here you go another chapter :) let me know what you think*

* * *

Hermione sat back leaning against the wall as Snape began his preparations for their departure. Looking at the man before her, Hermione realised she had never really looked at the man properly in all the years she had known him. Snape's jet black hair was longer than the last time she had see it and contained streaks of silver, but this only seemed to define his muscular jaw. Hermione watched as he began to mutter spells under his breath, his lips moving ever so effortlessly. Snape suddenly turned to face her, like he was aware she was studying him. There eye's locked for the second time that day, and Hermione couldn't help but find her self drawn into his lonely deep black eyes.

"It is time for us to leave"

Hermione silently nodded her head, still captivated by his gaze. His eyes held secrets that she wanted to discover.

"But first I will need you to return my wand"

Hermione watched as Snape looked down at her hand that was still tightly grasping his wand.

"Fortunately I managed to retrieve your wand"

Hermione watched as Snape withdrew her wand from within his robes, she couldn't believe he had found it.

"I.. I thought it had been lost when I was captured how did you manage to..."

Snape cut her off.

"As luck would have it I am a very resourceful man Miss Granger"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at her Professors clear lack of modesty. Hermione reached out to take her wand from Snape's grasp and there hands brushed once more. Snape checked once more that it was safe for them to leave the passage way. Satisfied he pushed the gate open revealing the vast marshland before them. He turned to look at her.

"After you Miss Granger"

Hermione stepped out onto the marsh, with Snape swiftly behind her and without warning he pulled her close into his waist. Hermione almost let out a small scream, but is had covered her mouth. She could feel her heart rate increase.

"Don't make a sound" he whispered.

Hermione watched as Snape quickly cast a disillusionment charm over both of them. No more than 5ft in front of them walked Lucius Malfoy, Snape held her perfectly still. Hermione watched as Lucius paused in front of them, his eyes met hers. She could feel her breathing becoming shallow, Snape slowly pulled her in tight towards him, perhaps to comfort her or perhaps to conceal her uneven breathing. Hermione began to relax, hidden in Snape's black robes and after a short while Snape relaxed his grip, Lucius was gone. They did not speak other word to each other but Snape pulled her along across the marsh towards the forest. Hermione felt strange being this close to her positions Professor, but for some strange reason he made her feel well safe. Finally the pair reached the forest and Snape released Hermione from his grasp, the charm fell apart around them. Hermione turned to look back at Malfoy mannor, if she saw this place again it would be too soon. Hermione turned back to face Snape and gave him a small smile, which he of course did not return.

"We are not safe yet Miss Granger"

"I know, I wasn't smiling..." but she trailed off "... never mind"

"Indeed, now are we able to continue?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course Professor" she replied applying the smile once more to her face.

Snape was about to respond to her ridiculous smile, but his face froze. Hermione looked back at him inquisitively wondering what had silenced him. Snape's gaze remained fixed on the horizon, Hermione turned around. Her face fell. The entire horizon was dominated by death eaters. Snape swiftly grabbed Hermione's wrist pulling her further into the forest. Hermione could hear the death eaters gaining on them, spells began to fly left right and centre. Suddenly Hermione was spiralling, searing pain began to shoot down the arm Snape was grasping. It all went dark.


	8. Snape 3

Landing forcefully on the ground he released Grange from his tight grip. Lying on the dusty floor Snape couldn't believe how idiotic he had been and thumped his head on the ground in anger. It was no wonder Lucius was able to follow them so easily when he had kept Yaxley's wand in his robes, but then again that still didnt explain how he had discovered that Yaxley-Granger was a fake. However before he could think on the matter anymore he heard Grange cry out in pain. Snape rushed to her side placing his hands on the open wound and began to mutter various incantations, in attempt to prevent the bleeding.

It was his fault that Granger had gotten splinched, after Snape had realised Lucius had followed the, he only had two things on his mind, to get rid of Yaxley's wand and get himself and Granger to safety. As it all happened so fast he wasn't able to concentrate properly when disapparating . Putting his hand into his robes he pulled out a small vial of a potion. Carefully hr poured it into Grangers open wound. She winced in pain.

"Professor..." she pleaded weakly.

Snape looked down at her, she looked so weak, so venerable. Without a single though Snape brought his hand slowly up to her face and began to gently stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"You always have to cause me trouble don't you Granger" he muttered to the unconscious girl, but his remark held non of his usual spite and sarcasm.

Snape pulled out his wand once more and summoned some bandages, he then carefully wrapped them over her wound which with a little help from his potion had already began the healing process. Snape placed his wand back into the depths of his robes and scooped the girl into his arms, taking her through to his grandparents old bedroom. Pulling a blanket over her limp body, he left the room.

Stepping outside into the fresh air, Snape took a deep breath, it had been many years since he had been back to Primrose cottage. The cottage had always been an escape for him as a child when he was not at school, his grandparents were lovely people and Snape had really cared for them, when he was with them he forgot about all the troubles at home and was allowed to be a child. However when they passed away in his final year of Hogwarts, he made the decision to join the death eaters. He hadn't been back to the cottage since. Looking out over the cotswolds he still didn't know why he had chosen to apparate there, he guessed it was because no-one knew about the lonely little cottage on the hills.

Snape took his wand out of his robes and began to cast protective charms, to keep muggles and wizards alike away. Satisfied he turned to enter the cottage. Snape began to rummage around frantically in the cupboards. Finally he came across his grandfathers hidden bottle of scotch, not his preferred drink of choice, but seeing as fire whisky would not be stored in this house with his grandparents being muggles he settled for the scotch. Grabbing a glass he proceeded into the sitting room and slumped down in his grandfathers old arm chair. Pointing his wand at the fire place, bright orange flames soon erupted. Pouring himself a large glass of scotch he sunk further into the depths of the chair, watching the flames intently.


	9. Hermione 4

*Sorry for the delay, just haven't been able to get around to writing in a while*

* * *

Hermione awoke from a sharp aching pain shooting down her right side. Opening her eyes she felt disorientated instead of Malofy Mannoy before her she was presented with floral wall paper. Rubbing her eye's she tried to remember, but the last thing she could recall was clutching Snape's side, as an army of death eaters advanced towards them.

Carefully she pushed the pink blanket to one side and taking a deep breath she sat up. Looking down at her side it was covered in bandages.

"That explains the pain" she said aloud.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Hermione stood up on the fluffy carpet. Quietly she pulled the door open and made her way down the corridor. Peering in each room she passed, she finally came across Severus Snape. Silently entering the living room Hermione smiled to see her grouchy potions master peacefully asleep in an armchair. Not wishing to disturb him she made a hasty retreat from the room.

Returning back down the corridor of the quaint cottage Hermione began to wonder how on earth she had ended up there and with Snape of all people. Just as she was about to enter into what she assumed was the kitchen she noticed a black and white photo. Picking up the photo she saw a pale black haired boy stood with a slight smile on his face in between a beaming elderly couple.

"I seen even getting splinched can not prevent you from snooping around Granger"

Hermione was startled and almost dropped the picture in her hand.

"Careful you silly girl!"

"S-soor.. hold on I was splinched but how?"

Snape looked back her with an inquisitive look.

"You do not recall anything"

"Um.. no sir"

Snape's face remained emotionless and without a word he walked passed her and entered the kitchen. Like a little lost sheep Hermione followed. Still ignoring her, Hermione watched as he began to ferret through the cupboards.

"Sir how did I get splinched.

Snape took his time to reply, continuing to look for something in the old kitchen.

"We were followed to my original location, I was forced to make a quick change of plan"

"Followed by who?"

Snape turned to face her.

"It does not matter, all you need to know is we are stuck here for the foreseeable, until I can make contact with Dumbledore"

He turned around and continued to look through the cupboards.

"W-w-e are stuck here t-t-ogether" Hermione spoke out loud without intending to.

"Oh i can assure you Miss Granger your lack of enthusiasm is reciprocated"

Hermione felt her cheeks burning"

"Sir i didn't mean it like that, I just meant..."

But Snape cut her off.

"I could not care for your opinion Miss Granger"

Hermione couldn't think of a response so left him to his devices.

Entering the living room where she had previously discovered Snape sleeping, she sat down gazing at the burnt out fire. So many questions were rushing through Hermione's mind and she had few answers. So lost in her own thoughts she barley noticed Snape had joined her.

"I am heading out to the small town a few miles from the village, I trust I can leave you here for a few hours without the need of a babysitter"

"Why are you going to the town?"

"Nosey aren't we Miss Granger, it is non of you concern. I shall be back by this evening"

Snape turned to leave.

"Try not to destroy anything in my absence"

With that he was gone.


End file.
